


A Celebration, Connection & Reunion

by Michaelstories95



Category: Alvin Svent, Jude Mathis - Fandom, Leia Rolando - Fandom, Milla Maxwell - Fandom, Tales of Xillia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelstories95/pseuds/Michaelstories95
Summary: A fanfic placed ten years after Ludger sacrificed his life to restart the soul purification system.Jude details how everyone is leading their life, then gets a nice surprise on a special day.





	A Celebration, Connection & Reunion

Ten years. Ten years since Ludger gave his life for to stop the world from ending. In that ten years Elle, the girl he made sure to save from being sacrificed in his stead, has grown to be a great fighter. Under Leia’s mom she’s great at hand to hand combat. Learned sword techniques from Gaius and Alvin. Then spent time being taught some educational things by Rowen. Now she goes and is a guard for the merchants Alvin employs in his trading business with Yurgen.  
Last year the two of them earned an award for helping to bring peace to both countries with their employment of citizens from Rize Maxia and Elympios. The company they started is now one of the top companies in both nations delivering food from Rize Maxia to Elympios, and moving new technology from Elympios to Rize Maxia. Isla woke up three years ago fully, and since then her and Yurgen have been happily married with a one year old baby. Alvin says he’s not seeing anybody but last time we were together I noticed he kept checking his GHS and smiling brightly. I wish he would be open like Rowen.  
Speaking of the legend, he finally retired as a butler and world saver to live with Chancellor Marcia, who retired with him. Now he oversees a small school for kids in Sharlinton. Every now and then he goes too check on Dresile and make sure her job leading the city isn’t too hard on her. Thankfully she also has Elize’s help as the new vice governor of Sharliton. After finishing her schooling and being under Marcia’s Wing for a couple years she started overseeing the foreign affairs with Elympios and setting up Sharliton as a nice tourist spot. She even worked with Gaius, who took over as Rize Maxia’s king fully, to establish great relationships with many politicians in Elympios who weren’t originally didn’t like the two nations working together.  
I probably wouldn’t know any of this if it wasn’t for Leia though. With her constant texts and articles about everyone I wouldn’t know anything about anybody, even her becoming the editor of the news station she works at two years ago. She even got married to a journalist who started the same time she started last year. Honestly I almost forgot to go the wedding, thankful she blasted into my apartment, very literal, in her wedding dress to wake me up and get me ready. Im really happy to see her doing so well with her marriage and job, that ball of energy is never going to slow down. She’s been covering ecerything any of us does that can be a potential headline. She’s also been constantly tagging with my mom to get me out to do more now a days.  
Speaking of, I Jude Mathis haven’t really done much as of late. Five years ago I finished my Spyrite project. I even had it combined with the booster technology to help weaker mana lobed Rize Maxians to perform higher artes, and let Elympians be able to perform lower spirit artes. I was even able to summon more greater spirits, like volt, shadow the spirit of darkness, and even every member of the great four. I also summoned Muziet with the dimensional sword left behind eleven years ago that was found by Elle when she was out on a job. Still I haven’t been able to summon her, its been so long since I’ve seen her, but I still can picture her perfectly when I close my eyes. The constant work of reaching that goal has kept me in my home lab so much that everyone worries about if I’m getting any sunshine, or even eating. Either way I wont stop until I summon her, and I will one day I just have to focus on the mission, that’s what she would say anyway.  
Two Weeks Later.  
I wake up to a loud bang at my door, and I already know what’s about to be said next.  
“Jude! Jude, get off your ass we’re all here.” Leia yells, then I hear the smack from her mom for using a bad word, but why is everyone here at my apartment.  
“Come on genius get up and drink with your pals, it’s a special day you know.” Alvin says, although I don’t know what’s so special about today.  
“Yes Jude, we must celebrate with the utmost energy, today is truly a momentous day to be remembered, now get on up my boy.” Rowen calls, but seriously what the hell are they talking about.  
“Yeah Jude, get up already we came to see you today, don’t keep your friends waiting forever now.” Elize says with a few taps on the door that I’m sure she perceives as hard pounds.  
“Jude how much longer do you plan to keep us, and your king waiting, I could call for your execution you know.” Gaius says with what I know is a smile on his face, he’s been doing that joke since Elle made it up years ago.  
“Don’t worry guys just give me a second, ill get this door open in just a second.” Elle says, and sadly she can override the lock in less than three minuets. Thankfully I move fast enough before the door opens to throw some shorts and a shirt on.  
Then everyone floods into the room and is surrounding me in a semicircle for whatever reason.  
“So what’s up guys, what’s with the sudden visit out of no where?” I ask still confused on the special event that’s today.  
“Wow, and here I thought birthdays were special to you humans. Although Jude is a special case.” A voice says behind everybody, a familiar voice that I’ve heard in my dreams for years now.  
Then everyone moves aside to let the owner of voice walk up and sit next to me on the bed, and I cant even move while she does. My brain cant even process what I’m seeing, who I’m seeing in front of me, in my room, sitting on my bed.  
“Milla?! It’s, but, how, what?!” I get cut off from my failure of making a sentence by her putting a finger on my lips, honestly even she didn’t do that old move I probably wouldn’t of said a full sentence. I mean how could I? I have been working for years to see her, constantly communicating with the four to see how she’s doing, but I cant believe I’m seeing her now.  
“Hello Jude, its been such a long time.” Milla says, and then I notice she’s in a stylish summer dress that fits her perfectly. She hasn’t changed in ten years, granted she is spirit but whatever.  
“Milla, how…” I still can only say  
“Well Jude,” Leia says, breaking my stare at Milla. “A year ago, your mom found a necklace in your old room, and Ivar told me it was something Milla wore all the time. So I gave it to Balan to work on summoning Milla and then..”  
“Wait Leia,” Milla cuts her off and takes a serious tone. “Balan was able to summon me for a brief moment but it was not enough to keep me on this side. However, he was able to create a link of communication for me. After awhile I met a spirit that had tremendous power, a spirit that named itself Martel. She asked me for the position of Maxwell, and I let her have it. Then after telling her of our adventures she allowed me to come back here, and even gave my human body back. She is very powerful.”  
“Wait, she gave you what now?!” I cant believe what I’m hearing right now. Milla’s back and she’s back as human being again.  
“O before I forget, Jude we all have something to say to you, everyone?”  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU TWO!!!!!!” Everyone yells, and then I remembered that today is my birthday….wait two?  
“Yes Jude,” Milla says after noticing my confusion and with her old smile on her face. “The same day you were born, I was created by Maxwell, so we have the same birthday.”  
“HUH?!!  
“By the way, I need a place to live, I was hoping to get to stay with a successful young scientist who is also a great cook that knows my favorite foods. I’m what you humans call, a broke ass woman. So what do you say Jude?”  
I can’t even see Milla anymore through my tears, I can only constantly nod my head as she pulls me into a hug, and everyone gathers around us laughing and cheering. Today really is a special day. A true reunion to celebrate.

-MM95


End file.
